It is known to provide a gaming system that randomly selects symbols for display in symbol display positions and determines game outcomes based on the displayed symbols. Some known gaming systems also include winning combinations of designated symbol display positions. In this case, these gaming systems determine game outcomes based on the symbols displayed in the winning combinations.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.